The Fairy Of Combat And The Specialist Of War
by DannyHound
Summary: Devin is the last fairy of combat and dosnt know. Shes lives her life in a house with girls she calls her sisters and her mother beats them. Kade a specialist of war and he dosnt know. He lives his life with boys who he calls brothers and a milatry strick father who trains them like dogs and make them fight him. Devin and Kade are found by the Winx but a new enemy might ruin it all
1. Chapter 1

_In a small town out side of New York_

**Devin pov**

I was training for the fight tornament with my boyfriend Kade. Hes the only one I know who can knock me on my ass. I growled at him when He doged a punch and hit me right back knocking me down. I swepted under his legs knocking him down on his back. He smirked and got up.

"Let's call a day before your sisters come lookin for ya alright babe?" He asked sounding a little sad.

"Alright but tomorrow we have to train hader you owe me that." I said walking towards the locker room.

"Alright." He said.

When I came back he was gone and I walked home in the pouring rain. When I got home I heard yelling and crying. I saw Tamara run down stairs with our mother right behind her yelling.

"Leave her alone." I yelled then her rage turned on me.

"Where have you been young lady." She screamed.

"I've been at work and training for the tournament that could give us enough money to pay for Kay to go to school." I shouted back.

She just slapped me and walked away. Tamara was on the floor crying so I walked over to her and picked her up.

_Alphea_

**No ones pov**_  
_

Mrs Faragonda had called the girls into her office. When they ran in she was standing and waiting.

"You called." Bloom asked.

"Yes I did girls please sit." She said.

They did looking at each other. Mrs Faragonda shut the curtains and pulled up her magic screen. Showing a picture of two difrent races. One was a girl with camo green eyes in a camo fairy outfit a her wings were the same color. The other was a boy who looked almost like the girl but the color was darker and he had a dog tag.

"Who are they." Stella asked.

"They fairy of combat and the specialist of war. They haven't been heard of in years." Mrs Faragonda said sadly.

"Why not." Layla asked.

"Because the two races killed each other off but I have just found that one of each is still alive and living around each other." Mrs Faragonda said.

"So." Stella said.

"You girls are going with the boys to get them." She said.

"WHAT." Stella shouted.

"Stella if you don't someone might try to take her power and his life." Mrs Faragonda said.

"Fine." Stella huffed.

"You leave in the morning." Mrs Faragonda said.

_Kades house _

__**Kade pov**

****My dad saw me come home late again. I sighed and walked to our basement were my dad set up a gym for me and my brothers. I saw him pulling Raiden by the ear even though he's nineteen years old. I saw blood on him and dad who would challenge us to a fight of we disobeyed him.

"Where have you been you missed your brothers almost win." He said laughing like it was it was funny.

He makes me sick just to think that I'm his son.

"I was at the gym with my friends practicing for the fight next week." I said.

"Good boy." He said patting on my back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Devins house_

**Devin pov**

Tamara was still crying while I looked her over she had a brusie on arm and a knife mark on her cheek. I've delt with this all my life but Tamara was just adopted from a good home but her parents died any my mom looks like a resonsable person so she was put her.

"Dont cry. It just makes it worst." I saiding holding on to her.

Melanie came running down crying her blue eyes red around. She ran out the door leaving me with a little kid to watch. I sighed and carried her to her room and laid her down and walked back to mine and cried wishing I was died or atleast far away from here.

"Devin are in there." I heard Leena ask.

"Yeah." I said my voice cracking.

She knew I hate to cry and I would usually run off when mom hits me. She walked and held me while I fell asleep.

_Alfea_

**Bloom pov**

"I wonder what their like I'm is the guy cute, sweet and nice or is he hot, mean, and ugly on the inside. And the girl is she sweet, nice and like us or is she like the trix mean and ugly." I said.

"Please a girl who wears camo she gotta be ugly." Stella said.

I shuggred and fell asleep on the floor with the girls. We woke up to our alarms. When we were ready the guys were down stairs waiting on us. Musa and Riven stayed close to each other but never hugged or kissed which made it weird for the rest of us.

"Girls she may need time to be able to get use to the idea. The same goes for the young man." Mrs Faragonda said.

"So you guys know where they'er at." I asked.

"Yes we do they are in a small town outside of New York." Timmy said.

"Really." I asked.

"Yes." Sky said.

_The town _

**Devin pov**

I woke up on my bed and ran around trying to find my gear. I found it in the living room and I ran out the door running into my mom who pulled out I to the street and slapped and pulled my hair. I saw a boy with brown hair and tanned skin pull my mother off of me.

"Thanks Nabin." I said getting up.

"My names Nabu not Nabin." He said

I got up and looked him over. He was tall like Nabin but his hair was longer and his clothes were different. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well thanks who ever you are." I said running towards the gym.

**Nabu pov**

That was weird a mom beating her daughter and then I save her and she thinks I'm her friend. It took me a moment to realize that she had camo eyes with dark and light green. I ran back over to the group.

"Nabu what's wrong." Layla asked.

"I think I know where she is." I said breathless.

**Bloom pov**

I can't believe it Nabu thinks he knows where she is. I nearly squealed.

"So where is she." Riven asked.

"At a gym." Nabu said.

"And how do you know this." Timmy asked.

"I saw her run off after I saved her from a women who was beating her and she called me Nabin." Nabu said.

I was about to say something but a black haired boy with dark green and light green eyes jogged past us. He stopped and looked at me and started shaking.

"Bella." He said before running towards a gym.

"He's afraid of you I wonder why." Stella said.

I rolled my eyes and followed him with the rest following me. We saw him kiss the girl Nabu was talking about and them the started fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kade pov**

I walked into the gym with Devin right next to me. I walked to guys locker room while she walked to the girls. When I came back she was training. I walked over to her as a group of people who look like my brothers and her sisters came in. I growled when the blonde one pointed to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked walking over to them with Devin on my heels.

"Who are you?" A red headed boy asked.

"Kade." I said.

"Devin." Devin said.

"I'm Musa." The blue haired one said.

"You look like my sister Melaine." Devin said.

I laughed and turned back around and went back to changed back into my normal clothes.

_Devins house_

**Devin pov**

I sighed as Kade walked away. I did the same but was still back before him.

"How about you girls come to my house and you guys go with Kade." I said when He came back.

They nodded. I walked the two blocks home and Melanie was home. She and Musa looked at each other over. Leena walked down and looked at Layla. I had learned their names on the walk here. Bella came down and looked at Bloom. Stacy came down and she and Stella got to talkin about my sence of fashion. Fawn came from the basement with Tena. They talked to Flora and Techna.

_Kades_ house**  
**

**Kade pov **

I walked throught the door of the house and made sure my dad was at work. I walked back out and let the guys in. Raiden met Riven and it was looking in a mirror. Nabu meet Nabin it was almost the same. Timmy and Tommy both sat down and talked about computers. Helia met Hayden who was drawing a flower for Fawn. Brandon met Braddy they both were annyoing as shit. Sky met Shane who was fencing with Braddy.

"Theses are my brothers." I said as Raiden pulled me into a headlock.

I growled and elbowed him and he let go. He smirked and punched but I blocked and punched back but he grabbed my arm and flipped me. I saw a weak spot and swept up his feet knocking him down.

"Stop it." I said.

"Fine little brother." He said.

"I'm the oldest Kades the middle child." Raiden said.

"No I'm not I'm nineteen just like the rest." I said growling.

"You where here after Hayden that makes you the middle." He said.

I growled and Tommy, Hayden, and Nabin ran over and held me back. Raiden smirked and got that look in his eyes. Nabin stepped in and tackled him.

"What the hell." Sky yelled.

"This a normal day in this house." I said as Raiden pinned Nabin.

_Devins House_

**Bloom pov**

I remember when we had to convince Roxy but this girl was different than her. Devins sisters left the house and I was able to talk to her.

"Do you believe in fairys." I asked.

"Yeah. But if you say I'm one I'll punch you." She said.

"Musa Stella hold her." I said standing up.

They did and she thrashed and kicked. She even screamed for them to let her go. With in a few minuets a bright light was coming off of her. She had thrown Musa and Stella off. She stood up and her skirt showed her legs and her shirt showed her mid section. She looked like a hunter but more deadly.

"Wow." She said looking at her self.

I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder and walked outside with her. When we reached the stairs she changed back to her self and we saw the guys trying to hold Kade down.


End file.
